April O'Neil
April O'Neil is a girl who becomes the turtle's fist human ally and has many powers like her 2012 Incantation and is the first one that is African American. Appearance She has black hair with an african american skin and wears a yellow shirt and jeans and wears the turtles' bandanas as a sign of trust. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Psionics: ': As a result of her mother being experimented on her by the Krang, April was born a half human and half Alien mutant with an array of mental abilities. Her mental energy was stated by Krang to very unique as it is attuned to the universe. At the beginning, April had little control over her power, but throughout the series, she discovered more of and further developed it through special training with Master Splinter, tests by Donnie and the Fugitoid, and through the power of the Aeon crystal. *'Telekinesis: '''April is able to levitate or push back both people and objects using only her mind. As the series progresses she becomes to lift heavy objects and even use her power in conjunction with her tessenjutsu. Her power also allows her to unleash powerful telekinetic energy blasts and create telekinetic force fields. *'Telepathy: With her psionic abilities April can mentally communicate with others. *'Extrasensory Perception: '''April possesses an idiosyncratic ability to sense emotions in certain areas (similarly to Splinter), and she can seemingly "see" into the person - or mutant's - 'soul', such as when she recognized a mutant monkey to be the missing Tyler Rockwell. She can also detect the true emotions of someone, as opposed to one who mimics them or is but a malicious individual. *'Ninjustu: When Splinter sensed potential within April he decided to train her to be a Kunoichi. In the beginning, her combat skills were sub-par and even struggled to keep up with the Ninja Turtles whenever they free run on rooftops and hold her own against Karai. In time throughout the series, April's ninjutsu showed improvement. After a year of fighting alongside the Turtles and Casey on their adventures, she graduates to full Kunoichi of the Hamato Clan and shows better fighting skills. She is able to hide along with Turtles and even mastered The Dragon's Tail technique. *'Tessenjutsu: '''April was trained by Splinter in the martial art of the Japanese war fan. She is able to use to strike with the blade of the tessen and use it to defend herself, and can throw it with the likeness of the boomerang. She can also use her telekinesis to levitate the tessen and fight from a distance. *'Tantōjutsu:''' In City At War, April became armed with the Dragon Tantō as her secondary weapon. April is able to wield the tantō in unison with her tessen. Personality April is a smart, strange, tomboyish, and shy sixteen year-old girl with an indie rock vibe. April is determined and quite resourceful. She is fiercely loyal to her mutant friends. When the turtles are ready to give up, April volunteers to find out Shredder's plot. She is also somewhat reckless, too. She cares about her family, or what's left of it, above all else. Voice Actress Cree Summer Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Psychic Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans